I can help you with your book
by Phantry
Summary: Tomoya Aki decids to help one of his favorite writers with her writer's block by acting out some romantic scenes with her. (Some random idea I got that isn't that consistent. Looking for feedback. If it's worth it, i'll try to fix it up.)


Sighing at my computer, I stared at a blank document, or rather a blank document stared at me. Mocking me. Who did this document think it-... I am finally beginning to grow insane. I looked over at the clock in the corner of the screen which read 9 p.m.. I couldn't think of the next chapter much less the next volume in her up-and-coming series 'Metronome in Love''. My next deadline was coming up soon as well… I've been dodging the rules for quite some time now, and don't want to make the editorial department angrier than it is now.

I tapped my mouse pad with an agitated expression, and deciding that I was gonna get no where with this, I decided to look for inspiration. Even though I was currently in a place where I thought would get inspiration. These love hotels don't do anything for me. At least, just being in one doesn't.

I stood up and left the hotel, crossing the street to a cafe. Sitting by a window stall and looking outside at the passing crowds, I noticed it began to rain. And somehow by a "work of fate" I called it, I saw a student from my school running to shelter while weaving through the crowds. A part of my class in fact. And also a very avid reader of her books. All of which I was very aware of.

I stared. My classmate shivered and looked my way. 'Do you have a 6th sense or something?' I wondered. I saw my classmates glee, however also saw how awkward he felt about the matter. Giving him/her a little push in her direction, I waved him over to me.

Beaming, my classmate ran into cafe and bowed as soon as he got to my table.

Though I called him over, the first to speak was my guest. "U-Utako-sensei! It's nice to meet you! I'm-" "Tomoya Aki-kun in class 2-C from Toyogaski High, correct?" I quickly cut him off to save his breath, taking a sip of my tea with my small little finger outwards as I did. I took a look at the boy properly before gesturing for him to sit down. Not my type at all.

"Utako-sensei!" He shouted giddily as she sat down. "I'm a-!" "Big fan of my works? I'm aware. You came to a book signing of mine as I recall." He nodded excitedly, supposedly ignoring or not minding my rudeness. "Yea that's right! Your recent title, 'Metronome in Love' is so heartwarming and sad.. I can never find a good place to put it down!" I casually pulled my jet black hair around my ears. For some reason, the praise he's giving my book is embarrassing me and my ears feel really warm..

"I'm glad you appreciate it." Though I had enough self-control to not blush. "Though I heard your thoughts in detail when you gave me a visit the other day. Also, you may call me Utaha. Assuming you don't drop the honorific." I took another sip of my tea with a slight smile and one eye open to watch his slightly surprised expression.

"I am in the same school as you. Though I am your upperclassman." He blinked a couple times as the information dawned on him and I put my tea cup down and tugged gently at the collar of our school uniform. "Come on. Address me." I leaned forward on the table, waiting for him to respond. "Ah.. that's right.. Utaha-senpai."

I giggled, though my ears felt even warmer than before. "That's right. Drop the honorific and I might kill you." I smirked deviously as I pulled the teacup back to my lips.

Though just before I could have a sip, I felt a buzzing in my skirt pocket. I slipped the smartphone out of my pocket, glancing at the phone screen. "Ah… it's my editor.. She's thinks i'm pressing the deadline a little." I sighed as I was the one who was the most aware of this fact.

"You're behind on your deadline, Utak- Utaha-senpai?" I ignored his slip of the tongue, placing my phone on the table and my hands on my lap. "That is correct. I haven't been sure on how to progress the storyline further. All my sources have been movies and tv dramas, but I've never experienced the real thing, so i'm a bit stumped…" She stated flatly, stirring some sugar into her tea with a small teaspoon.

"Ahaha.." He laughed awkwardly, sensing my slight depression. "If you're okay with it, I'd be glad to help you out with your novel." Tomoya smiled at me as he spoke. "We could go over some scenes, and maybe you'll get some new ideas."

It was official. The redness in my cheeks was undeniable. I looked at him with a blank, surprised stare. As dense as he was, he asked me if I had a fever instead of anything else. "N...No.. I'm fine." I took his hands with both of mine with an expression far more sincere than any that I have made for a long, long time. "Thank you, Tomoya-kun." He blushed along with me, which I found slightly cute.

We said our good byes on a slightly awkward tone, but I was very happy. I went back to my original apartment room that the editorial department oh-so-kindly granted me permission to live in. I stripped and changed into a bathrobe and plopped onto my bed feeling rather exhausted. Though I was happy.

So… very happy... I wonder why..

I then woke up with a start. I quickly looked around, the memories from last night still vivid in my head. My ears were still slightly warm.

Trying to practice for once I got to school, I put on a blank expression, as I usually did, while getting dressed for school. Though just as I was sliding my stockings on, I remembered what he said last night.

"If you're okay with it, I'd be glad to help you out with your novel… We could go over some scenes, and maybe you'll get some new ideas."

It brought me to a smile. Though now that I think about it, he may have been flirting with me. It is a romance novel. A 'scene' would entail going on dates, holding hands and k...k..ki- No, let's not think about that, I quickly shut down that thought process once I realized my cheeks were getting warmer.

I packed my laptop in with books in my bag so during lunch I could write if I had an idea. After all, I was going to get some help from a certain boy. After slapping my cheeks to wake up from my delusions, I left the apartment.

I usually leave for school around an hour before it actually starts (around 7:30 a.m.) to give myself plenty of time to write if I find an idea to write about while walking. I have a small fit if I can't write about something immediately.

Upon reaching the school grounds, I immediately dashed towards A.V. room. As it was never really used, it was always a good get-away. I whipped out my PC and started tapping random ideas at the keyboard rapidly.

"None…" None of these ideas were interesting. Boring, Boring, Boring. BORING!

I stood up, angrily slamming at the desk. I then heard someone flinch. Looking back.. It was Tomoya-kun. I might have screamed that instead of thinking it. I sighed and sat back down, waiting for him to enter. And eventually, he did, sitting a couple seats away from me. After a moment of awkward silence, he soon broke it.

"U-Um… Utaha-senpai..?" I turned to face him. He looked nervous and stiff. Light was glaring into his glasses and I could see his eyes very well. I suddenly wanted, as I never paid much attention to his details before. I scooted closer to him, leaning on him to take his glasses off and look at his eyes properly. He flinched, but didn't back away. I pretended that it was just an experiment for the book, but it was for my own personal interest. I knew that, but continued.

Neither of us said anything for a while with our faces inches away from each other. My heart was beating in my throat and my ears felt like they were channeling the energy of the sun. But it wasn't unpleasant.

Sliding his glasses back on when I had regained my composure, I returned to my PC, writing about what I had felt. I introduced a love rival to make it easier to go with. After a few moments of writing, I stood up and walked in front of him. "Assault me." I said bluntly, moving to another table to spread myself on. I had turned my brain off to prevent myself from thinking too much about what I had just said.

"Ehhhh!?" He shouted in shock as he erected from his seat, watching me move across the room. I blankly stared at the ceiling as I waited from him to finally move. Once I heard movement, my legs instinctively clamped together. I was nervous. And I couldn't contain it well. My expression took as much focus as possible. He stepped to the side of me looking terribly nervous. "Weren't you famous for only fancying 2D girls?" I joked as I reached up and cupped his cheeks with both of my hands.

"Don't regret this… You of all people should know what my book is entails.. and you said you wanted to help…" I pulled his face down and lifted my head up. He murmured something before his warm lips touched my cold mouth. "I won't."


End file.
